Red Rose Petals On The Windowsill
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Short, but my depression says otherwise. May and Drew have a heated fight that results in Drew committing suicide by his thinking spot. However, Drew misunderstood everything. But, he was never able to hear the explanation. Rated T for character death.


**Me-Hello and welcome to my sad and depressing one-shot.**

**Drew-Um...why are you depressed?**

**May-I actually have no idea, Drew.**

**Me-My love life sucks. Big time. :/**

**Drew-So...basically, you're writing this based on your mood. Am I correct?**

**Me-Right.**

**Drew-Oh. Okay.**

**Ash-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokemon!**

**May-And read onward!**

**Normal POV**

"You're such an idiot!"

Drew gritted as he stared at his fiancee, May Maple.

They were getting into a very heated fight and so far, they have not come to an agreement. This time, it might turn bloody and none of their heated fights have turned out to be like that.

"Why are you yelling at me for?! You're the one who kissed Brendan!" Drew growled.

"I didn't enjoy it!" she growled back.

"Ah, screw this!" he flipped a table. "It's useless when trying to get you to understand." he pointed out.

May put her hands on my hips and glared at me.

"Me?! Trying to understand you?! Oh, sure! Like you're not the one who's wrongly accusing the wrong person." she said.

"Don't think I'm not lying! You moaned out his fricking name in the kiss!" Drew said.

"But, Drew! I never loved him! I didn't intend for his name to slip out!" she exclaimed.

"So, it is true..." he trailed off.

May gasped as she walked over to him, who was now sinking onto the couch in the living room.

"No...Drew, it's not true..."she trailed off as she reached over to touch his hand.

However, he slapped it away and stood up abruptly.

"So, what am I supposed to believe?! Huh?!" he then glared at her menancingly. "Am I supposed to believe that my fiancee is cheating on me or that Brendan's forcing her to cheat on me?" he asked.

May was stunned to the spot as she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Of course..." he trailed off before storming out of the apartment in order to cool off, leaving May to think about what just happened.

* * *

Drew gritted his teeth as he stormed out of the apartment complex and began to head to a secluded part of the forest outside of the city, which was otherwise known as his thinking spot.

There was a cliff that led out to the water and everytime he watched the waves crash along the shore, it just made him want to dive into the water.

And this time, it was the breaking point for him.

He reached the cliff and sighed to himself.

He had met the prettiest girl that he had ever laid eyes on and now, two months before their wedding, they ended getting into a fight where he just couldn't take it anymore. They usually got into meaningless fights, but they always resolved them.

He looked out at the water, knowing what he must do. He peered down at the water and smiled sadly.

"May, look what you did..." he whispered before falling down the cliff. He closed his eyes as he hit the water and he got knocked out. But, he didn't care.

* * *

May had walked over to his room and saw that there were red rose petals scattered all over the place. There were a lot of petals on the windowsill along with a note underneath a lit candle.

May walked up to the candle, blew it out, moved the candle, and picked up the note. She unfolded it and she began to read it.

_**Hey,**_

_**I'm probably gone by the time you read this, but...even though you're a handful, I still love you. Honestly, I knew this day was going to come. I saw it in a dream and then it happened. Well, I'm now at the bottom of the ocean, so you can go and run to your Brendan. You're free...**_

_**-Drew**_

May read it over and over again and as she continued to read it, she began to tear up. She couldn't take it anymore as she broke down.

She slumped down onto the ground and she continued to cry.

"But...the name I muttered out was yours..."

* * *

**Me-Ooooooh.**

**Drew-Still depressed?**

**Me-And stuck in a pit of stress.**

**May-Aw~! So sad!**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Drew-...**

**Ash-R&R please! IF you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
